Finding the Right Side
by Eimin
Summary: INCOMPLETE over the years OZ has created a weapon to destroy the Gundam Pilots, but will their weapon be the cause of their downfall?
1. Default Chapter

Earth: Denver, Colorado, USA   
20:07 AC 180  
  
A small child played happily in a small room with others her age. They weren't old enough to speak their minds, barley being able to walk and all, but they got their point across. Unfortunately she wasn't like the other children. There was something that her parents couldn't quite place, but it whatever it was she used it often. And this, this was one of those times.  
  
"WAAAAAAAA!" the child cried to no end, "WAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhh! WAahWAAAAAA!"  
  
A young lady came rushing into the room to see what the problem was, "Awe, what is the problem little one?" she said in a gentle voice, "You were playing fine earlier, why the mood swing?"  
  
As sudden as the crying began it stopped as soon as the phone rang. "Hey Jen! Can you please get that for me?"  
  
"Sure," came the reply from the other room. Quickly she came out with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my GOD. Can you please take the child in your arms to the hospital quickly? Her parents were just involved in a serious car accident."  
  
"Yeah, but what about…"  
  
"I'll be fine here." Without another word the woman left with the child in her arms. Wondering if fate was as cruel as rumored.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
St. Peter's Hospital, 20:32  
  
The two arrived at the hospital just a little too late. An officer from a near by base and a doctor greeted the girl and gave her the tragic news. "Good evening madam, I am…"  
  
"Forget the formalities. How is the baby's parents?" the woman interrupted.  
  
"I am sorry to say the parents die just a couple minutes ago. I am here to take the child to her new home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes, it was arranged that she went to a friend of the family's if anything had happened to the parents."  
  
"Oh well, I guess this is it little one. Hope your happy in your new life," and with that she handed the baby over to the doctor and slowly left the hospital drained of energy.  
  
As soon as she was out of ear shot the doctor turned to the officer, "This one will be useful in the future. Take her to the base and see that she comes back to me when she has surpassed every soldier there. Her abilities will give use the advantage in what is to come."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? I can't get better if no one says anything. 


	2. Part 1

July 22, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I can't stress this enough, I don't own anything. I'm just letting my imagination go free and writing it down for all to see. Gundam Wing belongs to its respectful owners. No money is being made here.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
By: Eimin  
  
  
Oz Base,   
Location: Classified, 6:00  
  
  
A young girl, of the age of 15, walked silently into a small room. This was where she was ordered to meet his Excellency to discuss her latest mission. She was dressed in her usually outfit. Tight jet black jeans covered her polished boots, with a plain black tube top to match. She patienly waited him to enter the room. Her normally joyful brown eyes were cold.   
  
"Good to see that you came," Trieze said, "I have a mission to discuss with you."  
  
"So i've heard," she responded.  
  
"I asked for you to come here because of a new opsticle. Have you heard of the five Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Yes sir, they have targeted and destroyed many of our military bases."  
  
"From what I have heard, you are the best soldier in our hands, and you excel in all the courses and have managed to keep a low profile in this organization."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I would like for you to pilot the gundam I had made for you. Locate all the other Gundam pilots, bring them together to work as a team, study them, become one of them."  
  
"Sir, are you saying that you want me to fight against OZ? But I..."  
  
"Yes, hopefully if enough information is obtained, we will be able to sucessfully capture them without too many complications. In short we want you as a spy but, you have to be as ruthless towards us as they are for you to succeed ."  
  
"I see what you mean," she thought it through for a moment, "Mission Accepted. When do I start?"  
  
"Right now," he handed her a file, "This contains all the information that we have on the pilots so far, their location, also the person you are to contact to give the information to. Do you remember Lt. Damien?"  
  
"Why yes, of course. We took a language class together."  
  
"Precisely, it is was a dead language that only a handful of students mastered. You are to communicate with him in that language in code understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Also, in that file contains infomation on where you are to stay and the supplier for your gundam. Only I know this information to reduce risk of attack from those that don't agree with this mission."  
  
"What about a name? I do not have a proper one to use unless "hey you, girl" counts, nor do I have any proper information needed from me."  
  
"That is also in the file you are holding. Let me have the honor of showing you to your gundam." The two left the room following a long corridor. "May I present to you Shakaku." The gundam looked like the ones that had been attacking the organization. It was pure black looking as dangous as it's pilot. "You must go," Trieze said, "The second act is about to begain." Without anymore words, Shakaku's pilot climbed up the gundam and into the cockpit. Within mintes she launched off to find her first victim.  
  
'I hope I have done the right thing, ordering our best pilot to be a temporay enemy in order to get the true enemy, hmm, sounds crazy to me. But it might work.'  
  
TBC 


End file.
